Toya Kashi
Toya Kashi is one of the potential liars from Liar! Uncover the Truth. Background Little of Toya's background is known, but he attended a culinary school in Tokyo and when he was 19, he fell in love with his classmate Anri and became a couple. After a year of dating, he was chosen to study at Paris because of his talent, but he was reluctant to accept because he would be away from Anri, but she convinced him to go. He came back to Japan six months later and surprised her at her apartment, but discovered that she had been sleeping with a friend of his. Both of them blamed him for leaving Anri lonely for companionship (even though she was the one who urged him to go). At that moment, Toya snapped and punched his friend and destroyed Anri's possessions to make her understand that he loved her so much that it hurt. Anri apologized out of fear and remained with him for sometime before she breaks up with him. He later opened a pastry shop in Tokyo and fell in love with a woman named Hikari Kawasaki, but she broke up with him because of his anger issues and he ended up in some legal trouble because of destroying her possessions. Heartbroken, he lost inspiration, but instantly fell for you when you entered his shop and loved his cakes. Shortly after, he attended the match-making party due to his staff's concerns and met with you during the three-minute event. It was then he decided that he wanted to marry you. Appearance Toya has messy neck-length chestnut hair and brown eyes. Outfits *'Normal Attire:' Toya wears a navy blue suit with a red vest, white dress shirt, and greenish blue tie with small yellow stars. *'Work Attire:' Toya wears a white chef's jacket and a red neckerchief. Personality Toya is incredibly sweet and a mild-mannered man who's very passionate about his job. He's quite humble and popular with women, but he's disheartened that they only like his looks rather than his cakes, which can make himself lose confidence. He's very appreciative of people who enjoy his cakes. He's described to be very clumsy for he tends to run into things accidentally. However, this is really a cover for aggressive nature. Whenever something enrages him or doesn't go his way, he'll vent his anger by punching or kicking something harshly. This stems from when his first girlfriend cheated on him and believed that destroying things and becoming emotional is a way of showing his love. He also becomes very possessive towards the women he dates, for he became enraged at the fact that Itaru was close to you. Summary of Routes Liar's Route Coming soon... Trivia *He states that he's left-handed. *Some of the employees in his pastry shop have similar names from pastry chefs from other Voltage games such as Ichigo Sato and Shuichiro Momoi. *He calls you his goddess, which may allude to the MC from Finally, in Love Again who was called "The Goddess of Larme". **He shares this trait with Kiyonori Taishi. *His given name, "Toya" (冬也) means "winter to be". *His surname, "Kashi" (樫) means "evergreen oak". *He's the only guy who you never go on any dates with; most of your interactions with him were work-related. *He has a pet dog named Souffle.http://everlastingbutterfly.tumblr.com/post/158651784309/toya-kashis-dog-souffle-then-now **He's the only one who has a pet. *He's portrayed by Ryo Mitsuya in the movie. Citations Category:Liar! Uncover the Truth Category:Characters Category:Toya Kashi Category:Pastry Chef Category:Born in December Category:Sagittarius Sign Category:Yandere Category:Left-handed Category:Pet Owner